1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of new fluorocarbon compounds and method of making same. More particularly, the invention relates to the utilization of oxygen fluorides for the synthesis of new fluoropolymers, fluoromonomers and additional organic fluorine containing compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorinated hydrocarbon polymers, particularly those containing a high-fluorine content, such as perfluorinated materials, are of increasing interest. Because of high fluorine content the polymers tend to possess excellent thermal stability as well as having high chemical resistance and low temperature properties. To date, many processes for formulating fluorinated polymers are complex and often involve severe reaction conditions of temperature and pressure. Of particular interest because of its availability is perfluorobutadiene utilized as a starting monomer material. For example, in copending application Ser. No. 848,351 filed Aug. 7, 1969, now abandoned, there is disclosed a new process for low temperature and pressure polymerization of that material in the presence of certain free radical catalysts. However, there has been little additional effort in the prior art directed to utilizing this material and other similar fluorocarbon monomers to form graft polymers, linear addition polymers and further new fluorocarbon polymeric materials under relatively mild reaction conditions.
As will be described, oxygen difluoride is utilized in the herein invention as a major reactant. This material has been well known as a powerful fluorinating agent requiring more energy of activation than is needed for elemental fluorine. In addition to its fluorine-like reactions OF.sub.2 has been reported to form products resulting from simple OF.sub.2 addition to a substrate, such as addition to SO.sub.2 and SO.sub.3. Additionally, OF.sub.2 has been reacted with carbonyl fluoride and was reported to produce bis(trifluoromethyl)trioxide through a polar mechanism.